Image data describing an image can be associated with a depth map which describes the relative depth of pixels in the described image. Depth maps can be generated using camera systems such as array cameras.
Meshes can be used in modeling 3D objects. A mesh is made of vertices, edges, and faces that define the shape of an object. Meshes can be deformed, or modified, by manipulating the characteristics of the vertices, edges and/or faces.
Facial recognition can be performed on a face by comparing key facial features from an image of a face to a database of faces annotated with key facial features.